The Troubles Of Being Uzamaki Naruto
by BrokenSparrow27
Summary: Lies, Deceit A Tangled Web Of Love with a little Mix of Adventure. Nothing Every Goes as planned in the Life Of Uzamaki Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down from the endless dark clouds above cleaning the blood-soaked battlefield below. The miles of bodies spreading out soaked by the was a stillness in the winds. Among them, a child staggered forward blood seeping through his own mortal wounds the harsh rain washing it away to flow through the trickles of a stream on the ground.

Breathing harshly, he glanced around finding no sight of his teammates or any of his comrades for that matter. His last sight of them engaged in their own battles with their enemy or more precise the enemies of the rain village.

Remembering back fondly to the thought of another c-class mission Naruto Uzumaki was excited getting to leave the village hidden in the leaf again. With Chuunin examines in the past and the village on its way to being fully restored Naruto was thrilled to get some time out.

There were so many reasons, but the most it was hard for him to see another looking over the village. It wasn't that he did not care about Tsunade, he liked the old woman fine. Truthfully he was starting to look at her like a sort of Grandma it was one of the reasons he always called her Grandma Tsunade. Snicker to his self Naruto staggered over the lifeless bodies thinking about how irritated she would get, an irradiated fifth Hokage was a frighten experience.

Trying to forget the sight around him he wondered now how things could have gone so wrong. Mission escort a group of the merchant's to the rain village. Things had gone wrong from the day after they left having discovered the mission was far more than just a simple escort mission of a Class C variety. Deceived by their employer their mission was in fact not just a bunch of merchant's, but a princess hid within the large group and samurai soldier disguised as a merchant to protect the princess of the star village. They were hired for extra protection.

Which brought him back to his current situation the sudden attack of Rock Samurai's over the mountain hill's the force separation of his teammates and he nearly dying from his encounter with fifty samurais and one freaky missing Ninja from the Rain.

Naruto hated the fur ball inside him,but just this once he was thankful for the quick healing he benefited from for without it and his demonic Chakra more than likely he would have been dead the mist ninja from the rain was one hell of a fighter it bothered Naruto he had ultimately killed him with many others, but it was his life or their's and no matter what he still had a mission to complete even if it had turned into an S-Class mission.

Looking to find his friends praying for their safety he stumbled a hand shooting out from the ground to trip him. He kicked away ready to battle his eyes widen recognizing one of the princesses travel companion's and guard Tia Teckamara.

A fiery woman with purple hair and brown eyes stared up at him pleading with him to come closer. Scrambling he cried."'Tia are you alright."

Savagely injured her body was shredded in many places her wounds deep and deathly. Pale and ill looking Naruto moved to her side saying."We need to get you help."

Grasping his hands weakly into her own she choked blood spilling from her mouth."No, my time has come."

"Stupid don't say that." Naruto snapped tears flowing down his whiskered scar cheeks knowing she was right.

"Hush and listen I must ask you for a dying favor. "The young woman spoke her eyes piercing into his own Naruto nodded his voice lost to everything that happened.

"I have a gift there is no other to be burden with this no time to request of another. 'She coughed more blood spilling from her lips Naruto moved to wipe the blood even thought the rain pouring down would erase it.

"What do you mean. "Naruto questioned confused she just smiled and stated. 'I am the last of my clan I do not wish for it to die will you Naruto Uzumaki bare the burden of my bloodline.'

"Bloodline what are you talking about.' Naruto questioned in confusion.

"No time." Her voice was raspy and weaker at each passing moment ordering him to slice his palm and place it on her own fatal wounds she whispered." It is within my right Naruto Uzumaki as the last to gift you with the line of my blood not only in power but of something far greater."

"Tia I don't-."Naruto tried to explain he did not understand Tia hushed him requested him to place her hand on his stomach while placing his hands on her own she whispered words he did not understand and could hardly hear over the loud rumble of thunder from above feeling a force of power unfamiliar to him shocking his system dropping her hands he clutched his stomach the world turning topsy-turvy he heard her voice saying."It is done." Naruto rolling his eyes back in his head slipped into unconsciousness

Injured but still alive Hinata Hyuuga pushed her sore aching body from the ground soaked from the falling rain she shivered glancing around her eyes widening at the destruction.

Hearing her name called she jumped jerking around to find Chouji Akimichi stumbling toward her wounded, but still alive she cried."Chouji"

Hinata, Naruto have you seen him " he questioned not acting as his usual self, but then again the young teens had just survived a brutal assault.

"Naruto," Hinata thought with worry shaking her head her eyes teared up moving to look around the large battleground a spot of orange easy to spot through the darkening sky and evening thunderstorm."Over there Chouji."Said pointed out the two of them moving quickly the soon reached their teammates who were coming through his blue eye sliding open he gasped jerking to sit catching sight of them he smiled."You're alive."

" Naruto," she questioned glancing at him with concern Naruto ignoring her turned to Tia her body growing cold and breath nonexistences he squeezed his eyes close asking." The Princess."

"She is in the village our mission is done," Chouji answered a voice startling them Naruto move in front of his friend at the newcomer a rain ninja an elder man speaking."Your mission is complete we thank you for your help please except our payment of interest for keeping our guest safe."

"We were told we were helping merchant's you lied to us."Naruto growled in anger from the hell his teammates and he had been put through.

"It was unfortunate we could not tell the truth the danger too great our deepest apology for bringing you into our war, but this treaty was too important we could not risk too many knowing."

"Why did you hire us than you had Samurai."

"Indeed, but they were ill-equipped to deal with the missing Ninjas from the mist and rock. Our village did not have time to make a trip to join up with the princess the hidden leaf are our ally we knew yo could be trusted and we sent the princess to seek your protection.

"We are only a few day's away from our village that isn't an excuse."Naruto snapped growling."Our Hokage will not be pleased the rain has taken her for a fool."

There was no way grandma Tsunade would have sent three rookie genin into a mission like this. Naruto was just thankful they had survived and their mission was over accepting the largely offered payment naruto turned to his comrades and said."Let's go home."

Turning he asked."Will you make sure Tia gets a proper burial." he did not know Tia all that well, but they had gotten along alright in a way she reminded him of Grandma Tsunade.

"Indeed, Tia was an excellent rain Jounin she will be missed and honored.

"She was a ninja. 'Naruto questioned with surprised he didn't know that.

"One of our best it is a shame her clan dies with her."The man sighed moving to pick her up he turned to them and started.' Forgive us if we can not offer you refuge for the night, but our village is in much dis ray it is best if you seek shelter in the next village."

Naruto had already decided that he was angry for the lie that nearly cost him their lives he wouldn't have wanted to step foot in the village any trust he might have had for the village in the rains gone. This was not even a mission they should have been on he was not a fool to think they stood a chance of competing with their skill level it was certainly luckily that they did and still left alive standing watching the rain ninja carrying Tia off he turned to his tam mates saying."We should find shelter, how are you injuries."

"We are fine Naruto."Hinata nodded for the first time not stuttering her mind into much turmoil she had not been prepared for the battle of a war she had been a part of that day if she would ever be.

Chouji was pale shaking not only from the cold but standing around in a field full of dead and what he had done scared him Naruto sensing this taking the role of the leader set his hands on his shoulder and started."Look in the distance Chouji just keeps your eyes to the sky we will be away from this place soon don't let this day destroy you we did what we had to do whether we were prepared or not."

A look of surprised danced through Chouji's eyes he had never once believed the dead last of his class could have such wise words to say and he was, even more, shocked to begin to feel better. Color returning to his pale face he nodded

Offering his comrade a smile Naruto spoke asking."You ready to go home?"

Hinata and Chouji both nodded the three of them set out back toward Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding a small cave for shelter still several miles away from a village the three sat quietly a warm fire crackling before them. Offering cook fish to eat for super Naruto was disappointed to see Chouji turning it away. The chubby red head was known for his appetites, but then Naruto could hardly blame him he wasn't so much hungry his self after the battle they had just been through truthfully he was almost afraid o sleep that night no doubt visions of the battle would hunt him in his nightmares.

Finding Hinata staring at the fire he questioned.' Hinata are you alright? How are your injuries."

They are well Naruto. 'She answered her voice soft,but not stuttering as usual she to seemed changed by the events of the day in away Naruto had a feeling they all were it was one thing to fight an enemy,but to be caught in a war they new nothing about fighting to survive from all around them it just wasn't something Naruto had ever really thought about. He wanted so much to break down and cry feeling as if he had lost a piece of his self in the terrible battle his stomach ached and his head hurt fiercely he never felt so ill in his life or exhausted.

Not knowing what to say to his comrades feeling no better then they did he stared at the fire letting his fish go cold, he really didn't feel like eating anyway.

With the sound of the crackling fire the thunder and lighting and the wind out side the cave whistling Naruto wanted more then anything to be home maybe then he could release this pent up frustration he was feeling inside, till then he would have to stay strong for his team mates he may not have been official leader of the mission,but he felt responsible for them just the same. As the three sat close together trying to find warmth to shake off the cold chill plaguing them that night from the storm raging outside or the death battle it was hard to tell.

Falling asleep nearly wrapped together the three of the blushed in embarrassment waking up the next morning deciding to head on out even if the storm seemed to still be hovering.

He continued most of the day in silence finding shelter as Night came once more in a large cave Naruto collected berries and more fish to eat for supper once again neither of them had eaten the battle still fresh in their minds. Naruto wondered if his team mates nightmares had been like his own filled with cries of dying and baths of blood more then likely from the pale faces that morning, he had a feeling it would take awhile for the memories to lessen.

The howling winds outside and the booming thunder awoke Naruto that night scaring him making him believe it was the sound of cannons.

On the battle field, there had been cannons blasting for what seemed all around him having witnessed one samurai's head being disconnected by a strange ball of metal. It was not something he had been familiar with although he did learn of them in Konoha at the academy. It was one lesson he had actually been present for.

A ninja relied on talent and chakra unlike samurai Ninjas who did not move past the Genin stage failing the exam for one thing or another reason they concentrate on swords and weapons of destruction like those loud guns and cannon's the smell of the powder still burnt Naruto's senses even if it had been two days since the battle. His clothes more then likely carrying the stench blood and torn he was, at least, thankful his injuries were mostly healed and his friends suffered minor cuts and bruising. He was certain things could have turned out much worse. Yes, they were certainly lucky.

By the next morning the casting of the rain storm had still yet lifted, but they continued on knowing there village was just with in reach of them their exhaustion pushed them forward all not to eager to spend another quiet lonely night in the dark wet forest they traveled through the day and into the late night the sight of the gate of Konoha greeting them they passed through the gate nodding to the guards men recognizing them they just curiously glanced at them. Most likely wondering why they had arrived so late at night.

Walking through the quiet village the rain coming down in no more then a drizzly the three quietly moved through the streets Naruto sick of the silence spoke."We can go to the Hokage in the morning it is rather late and shes probably sleeping.

Hinata and Chouji agreed they moved to walk separate ways then turned to look at each other Hinata speaking.'I don't want to go home."She quietly spoke

Chouji biting his lip for a moment nodded in agreement Naruto thinking his lonely apartment did not sound all that welcoming spotted a light on at a familiar house he chewed on his own lip in thought wondering. "Do you think Iruka-Sensei might want some company.'

"Naruto Iruka-Sensei he would be sleeping.' Hinata questioned

"His lights on maybe he's up late grading paper," Naruto suggested feeling an urge to see his old teacher a man who was more like a father to him then a teacher.

"Why would Iruka-Sensei want to see us.' Chouji questioned not sure if bothering the man was a good thing.

"Naruto shrugged replying."It's kind of cold and he makes great hot chocolate. Iruka-sensei has never been cross when I dropped by to ask for some."

"I'm not sure-"Hinata started picking up the other two's habit she bite on here lip Naruto smiling softly stated."I think he's the best one to talk to."

Chouji and Hinata looked at him in question Naruto shrugging stated.' When was the last time you two really got to sleep, me I really haven't." he admitted explaining.' My dreams there not so good I can't stop."Biting his lip, it was hard to talk about

Chouji shivering spoke up."I can still here those canon's." he admitted

Hinata crying.' The blood and the crying."

"Iruka-Sensei he told me once that's it alright to feel bad because even if were Ninjas were still human.' Naruto softly replied wanting now more than ever to see his favorite Sensei."

"Ninjas are supposes to be strong there not suppose to cry.' Chouji choked out weakly

Naruto speaking."We weren't ready Chouji. Damn it what happened, we weren't ready."Naruto was not afraid to admit it. He might act like he was strong an over confident,but what happened in the land of water was a bit more then he could handle and he knew it was also the same for his friends too and he didn't think there families would be able to help them. Iruka-Sensei was different then most Shinobi he wasn't ashamed to cry or to show weakness right now they needed him.

"I-" Chouji spoke quietly biting down on his lips once again

Hinata speaking."I want to see Iruka Sensei."

Chouji was, at first, reluctant, but gave in perhaps his blonde friend was right his Dad wasn't the most sensitive of people and his Mom well she tended to let him handle things like this. Iruka-Sensei had always been nice to him and he did trust him so maybe Naruto was right maybe once again Iruka-Sensei could help him, at least, keep the nightmares at bay so he could sleep for just one night.

Decision made they quietly headed toward there old Sensei door Naruto was the one who reached out and knocked the three of them listen to the sound of foot steps before the door opened.

Currently working to catch up on grading papers Iruka noticed the time it was already after midnight. Yawning he stood to go to bed to rest before classes in the morning frowning when he heard a knock at his door he wondered who would be calling this time of night he hoped it wasn't something serious.

Opening the door, he was shocked to find three of his former student's standing soak and wet in the drizzling rain each of them shivering looking completely exhausted and injured he gasped ushering them in."Naruto, Hinata Chouji your soaking wet hurry come in."

Filing through the door Iruka quickly ordered.' Get your clothes off I'll grab you some blanket to warm you up."

Quietly they stripped Hinata standing behind them accepted the blanket quickly wrapping it around her blushing Naruto and Chouji doing the same Naruto speaking his teeth chatter he gave Iruka a faint smile."Do you have any hot cocoa Iruka Sensei."

"I'll make some come on you three You certainly look exhausted and frozen go sit down by the fire while I fix some hot coca.'

Iruka knew something was dreadfully wrong with his student's he certainly did not expect to answer his door to find three students drenched and half frozen obviously supporting injuries, but the first thing he decided was to get them warmed up then find out what was happening.

Moving to the kitchen, he prepared three cups of Hot coca adding a snack in case of hungry knowing Chouji the boy was more than likely ready to eat. Smiling fondly, he could not recall a time when the boy wasn't.

Piling it on to a platter he moved to go to the living room smiling softly to find Hinata had fallen a sleep in between Chouji and Naruto he moved softly offering.'Here this should make you feel a bit warmer.

Both boys accepted the hot chocolate wrapping their frozen hands around the hot concoction Iruka settled down on the floor with them giving them a moment before questioning."Naruto what's going on?"

For a moment, Naruto did not answer his voice soft and cracking he finally spoke. 'Our mission it wasn't a C- Class."

"Naruto.' Iruka Questioned concerned at the look of the two boys what ever had happened on their mission outside the village it had frightened them and Iruka heart ached for them as he asked."Naruto Chouji what happened?"

Chouji was the first to speak his words shaky he stated."I can't stop the cannon's there so loud and the smell so much blood."

Iruka nearly gasped controlling his sudden excel of breath he reached out laying a comforting hand on the boys shoulder trying to calm his shivering before glancing at Naruto the boy seemed to be shaking as well only Iruka had a bad feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"They ambushed us Iruka-Sensei there was just thousands of them and we couldn't stop them they weren't ninjas.' Naruto admitted saying.' I think we would have been dead if they were, but they brought cannons and guns and we had to kill so many because if we didn't they would have killed us."

Reaching out Iruka pulled Naruto closer Naruto arms wrapped around his middle Chouji leaning on his shoulder his hands balled in a fist Hinata even seemed to be whimpering in her sleep.

Burying his face into Iruka's neck Naruto shivered crying."I was frighten Iruka-Sensei I didn't know what to do this ninja among the samurai he attacked me and I had to fight him we were separated and there was so much smoke and screaming. He hit me this head of this man in front of me his blood hit me and i caught his head because the cannon it took it off and his eyes they were so wide and his mouth it just kept moving like he was screaming,but he was silent."

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cry at the horror his student's seemed to have witness Chouji beside him started to cry to his arms going around him he spoke.' It went right through him and it just missed me, but his insides I felt them splatter my mouth I could taste them.'

"My god what had his student's been through he wondered how could he had allowed this to happen, ninjas or not they were still just children an obviously whatever had happened had scared them rocking them he allowed them to spend their tears Chouji seeming to drop off to sleep leaving Naruto still clinging to him with one arm he eased the boy down pulling the blanket around him he turned to wrap both his arms around Naruto pulling the boy he had come to think of as his own child he whispered."It's alright just let it go, son."

The loud sobs of Naruto waking up Hinata the girl glanced at them for a moment before breaking out in tears she moved toward them throwing herself around Iruka join in the tear feast.

The fire slowly died down the children Reaching sleep Iruka fetched more blanket wrapping them tightly around them he placed pillow gentle under their heads it was really late the sun would probably begin to rise with in the next few hours the rain having stopped falling from outside Iruka yawned finding his way to the couch he fell to sleep not willing to leave the exhausted frighten children not just yet.

By morning, Iruka woke up the sun gentle blinding him through the window it would seem the rain storm had passed through the night turning he stretched standing he glance at his past student snuggle on the floor together he smiled softly, but sadly quietly moving toward the kitchen.

Gather ingredient's he decided to fix his student breakfast they looked so tired and worn perhaps a good meal would help them. Cooking he could do to help,but thinking how heart broken he was for his past student's for them to come to him in the middle of the night the events of there mission must have really bothered them. Not that he blamed then having heard enough through there crying of the horror's they experienced he was thankful they had returned alive and he swore to have a good talk to the Hokage about what had happened and perhaps get the three of them time off he was certain they needed a break and time to deal through there experience.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps he looked up to see all three of them standing in the doorway looking haggard and pale he motioned them to sit down offering.'"Would you like some tea to drink breakfast should be done in a moment."

Thank you" Naruto stated accepting a cup of tea his stomach really bothered him Hinata and Chouji following his example thanked the man as well each of them looking, at least, a bit better than they did the previous night"

Quietly they sat around the table Iruka bringing the food to them spoke .'Help yourself there plenty.'

Not one of them reached to take a plate Iruka was certainly surprised to see Chouji not even interested

Naruto snapping."Damn it Chouji will you just eat something you to Hinata neither of you has eaten in three days starving yourself isn't helping.'

"Don't lecture me Naruto you haven't eaten either.' The larger boy snapped in return

Naruto growling. 'It isn't as if I can any ways my stomach feels like I'm doing somersaults.'

"Well, the thought of food makes me Nauseous."

"Eat it or I'm going to shove it down your throat. "Naruto snapped pushing a plate toward him glaring back at him

Iruka quickly stepped in deciding things were getting out of control and scolded."Naruto calm down Chouji you as well why don't you all try to, at least, eat a little even if you don't feel like it, at least, try it will probably make you feel better.'

Both boys seemed to give in Hinata following them they ate quietly Iruka watching them was becoming more concern on their mental condition.

Naruto feeling guilt for his sudden moodiness picking at his food apologized.' Chouji I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

The boy returned to Naruto" I guess we were both acting stupid.'

Naruto snorted in agreement sigh he hated being so moody, but he couldn't help it saying another apology to Hinata she returned it. Iruka was proud of all three of them Naruto the most the boy had really grown up in the last year since he became a genin.

Watching them he was happy to see Chouji seemed to be eating a bit better once Naruto spoke up to him and said.'Chouji Do you remember what I told you on the battle field?'

Iruka listened curiously as the red head boy nodded speaking.' You said Look in the distance just keep your eyes to the sky."

"I meant that Chouji if we let what happened to consume us then we might as well have died on that field. We didn't though we made it together and that proves we are strong that we can survive anything.'

Iruka was really taken back his wayward student the one who gave him the most difficult of times during his academy years sounded like a leader trying to give his comrades hope he couldn't be more proud sad as it was Iruka knew something had changed him had changed all three of them and he had great hope Naruto wasn't going to let it destroy them no matter what even if he broke down he wouldn't stay there he would keep striving and his words they lifted his teammates spirits Chouji and Hinata smiled both beginning to eat better.

Iruka just smiled behind his tea cup he didn't want to embarrass Naruto by voicing his pride, not in front of the others he would do that later frowning he noticed Naruto lack of eating, in fact, the boy had hardly touched anything as he spoke up.

Naruto you should eat something you have barley touched your food.'

"I'm sorry Iruka Sensei I just well my stomach it really feels awful."

"Stupid if we have to eat you do to.' Chouji scolded Naruto stuck his tongue out at his team mate the two of them smiling Naruto decided to listen now No matter how much his stomach felt queasy.

Iruka returned to eating his own breakfast satisfied Naruto seemed to be eating quietly they all ate Iruka glancing up at the time announced. "I am afraid I have to leave soon will you three be alright."

"We will be alright thanking Iruka-Sensei,"Naruto stated giving the man a forced smile his stomach was really starting to hurt and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore clamping a hand over his mouth he jumped from the table running toward the bathroom remember where it was from the previous visit.

Left to watch with concern Iruka finally stood up excusing his self-leaving Chouji and Hinata to follow Iruka moving quickly heard the sounds of Naruto being ill moved through the bathroom door to support the obvious ill boy as the contents of his stomach flowed over.

It was nearly five minutes later Naruto seemed to have finished Iruka grabbing a towel wet it in the sink questioned.' Naruto Do you feel better?"

"I'm alright Iruka Sensei I guess I must have caught a cold or something."

Sounds more like the flu not that It's a wondering being out in the cold rain last night."

"Naruto," Hinata questioned from the door way worried.

Chouji rubbing his neck flushed red saying. 'I guess you really weren't kidding about not being hungry."

"It's just the flu or something like Iruka Sensei stated I will be fine by tomorrow."

Naruto assured them thought he couldn't ever remember being sick before and he really didn't like it.

Accepting another cup of tea from Iruka once sitting back in the kitchen Naruto sipped the drink slowly already feeling better though his stomach still bothered him a little bit Iruka embarrassing him by feeling his forehead frowned saying."You don't seem to have temperatures I guess that's a good sign, but you really should go by the hospital at least for a check up."

"No way Iruka Sensei I'm fine really doesn't hurt at all now."

Naruto was lying, but he was good at acting his stomach felt like there were butterflies inside it fluttering and flapping all around it didn't really hurt just felt different.

"very well."Iruka sighed before sternly saying."But if this continues please promise me you will go straight to the hospital."

"Ah Iruka Sensei.'Naruto complained

Chouji stating."He's right Naruto you shouldn't argue."

Traitor."Naruto stuck his tongue out before agreeing."Alright, Iruka Sensei I promise."

"I will hold you to that."Iruka reminded him before smiling and glancing at the time frowning before he sighed saying."As much as I hate to leave you three I am afraid I have classes to teach."

"It's alright Iruka-Sensei we got to go to the tower anyways to turn in our mission report and hand of the rest of the mission payment."

"Wait a minute Naruto what payment?"Iruka questioned confused knowing they had already received it even if the mission turned out to be more then a C-Class.

"This rain Ninja met us on the battle field after the battle he gave Naruto this large bag of cash apologies for lying before sending us on our way,"Chouji growled lightly angry and upset about the whole mission not that Iruka Blamed him he was still concerned about there mental stated thought they seemed a bit healthier then the previous evening he was still concern about Naruto sudden sickness and the other two's pale faces he would defiantly have a talk to the Hokage about a vacation for the three they deserved it.

"We should get going.' Hinata spoke quietly yawning Chouji seemed to follow suit Naruto snorting at the two stated. 'Oh go home you two get some sleep I can fill out the mission report.'

"But-"They tried to protest Naruto saying."I'm not tired and I feel alright so just go beside I am sure your families would like to see you."

"But Naruto."Hinata tried again to protest Naruto stating.'Look your tired and exhausted I can drop the money off and pick up the forms we can meet up later and fill them out together is it a deal.'

"Are you sure."Hinata questioned yawning again naruto smiling nodded." yes I'm sure now go on."

The two gave in Walking Iruka to the door they waved goodbye heading separate ways

Naruto Turning to Iruka blushed saying."Um, Iruka-Sensei thanks again for last night."

Iruka set his hand on Naruto shoulder smiling he replied.'You don't need to thank me I'm honored you trust me so much and I was glad I could help you in any way."

"Iruka Sensei.'Naruto eyes teared up hugging the man Iruka returned the hug smiling before patting the boy o the head saying.'Hurry up Naruto drop by the Hokage's office and get some rest yourself I'm not as naive as you team mates I can see you're just as exhausted.'

Naruto couldn't help it yawning he rubbed his eyes saying."Can't hide anything from you Iruka Sensei.

"That's because I know you too well now go on don't make me have to tie you to the bed just to make sure you rest."

"Your no fun Iruka Sensei." Naruto pouted yawning again he waved.'

Bye Iruka Sensei heading off toward the tower leaving Iruka to head to the academy Iruka sighed frowning a bit he was still worried about his three past students.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just like he promised Naruto dropped by the tower tossing the bag of money to Shizune he grabbed some mission forms with a yawn he waved off saying.' I'll get the reports to you later today before heading to his apartment.

Dropping the forms on the table he crawled into his bed dropping down on the soft mattress he fell right to sleep his dreams once again resembling nightmares he jerked up in bed hours later.

Covered in sweat Naruto knew he would not be sleeping again deciding to get up he showered and changed with all his orange suits in near ruined he was forced to grab some unused clothing from his closet's a dark black tee shirt with his usual swirl crest on the back and a pair of tan pant's he slipped on his sandals grabbing the report papers and some pencils he headed out the door his headband tied snuggle to his forehead he wondered if Chouji and Hinata were still sleeping or like him restless.

Naruto wasn't surprised to find them moment's later heading toward his apartment as he called out in greeting.'Afternoon Chouji Hinata I was looking for you two, get any rest.'he questioned looking at them he could tell they were in the same boat as he granted the nightmares were, at least, a bit better they were still keeping them from getting a good rest

Chouji admitting.'Not really."

Hinata shaking her head asking.' Are those the mission report papers."

"Yes, I dropped the money off and grabbed the papers you guys ready to fill them out.

"Sure I guess I mean we should just get it over with.'Hinata replied in more of a question looking at the boys

Chouji just struggled Naruto rubbed his neck admitting."I guess you guys feel like I do. I don't really want to remember to write it all down.'

That obvious.'Choji questioned embarrassed

Naruto speaking."Remember look to the sky then just so long as we keep looking in the distance we will be alright.'

Chouji smiled nodding his head

Hinata asking.' Does anyone feel hungry I mean we could go get some ramen.'

At the thought of food Naruto stomach flipped his face frowning he admitted."The thought of food kind of makes me ill.'

Chouji adding."Naruto right I still can't get the taste of the blood from my mouth." It was so much easier to talk to Hinata and Naruto about what he was feeling, after all, they had been there and they knew what he meant.

I don't feel so hungry either."Hinata admitted asking."Does anyone have any suggestions of where we should go then.'

It's nice out guess we could go to the park by the school with class in session it should be quiet."Naruto suggested the other two agree they headed over to the academy.

"Alright names.' Naruto read adding Easy.' Hinata Chouji Naruto.'

The others followed Naruto Reading the next line." Mission class."

"Um, what do we put there," Hinata questioned

Naruto biting his lip replied."It was a C-Class I mean it started out that way.'

"But it wasn't.' Chouji spoke up they glanced at each other

Naruto deciding."We can Put C-Class slash S-Class I guess, I mean it would have been considered an S right.' he questioned the others nodding their heads together they wrote it down each of them biting their lips at.

The next question on the form called for a description neither knowing how to start memories flashing through their mind they sat there quietly not even the sounds of the birds chirping pulled them from there though not until suddenly a voice shouted out at them."Hey, Boss!"

Naruto Hinata and Chouji all reacted from the sudden disturbance pulling weapons they aimed it at three startled student's thank god Iruka was not far away moving to reflect them.

Konohamaru Meogi and Udon fell to the ground frighten and confused Naruto Hinata and Chouji stalled their eyes widen at what they had done Iruka quickly sent his student's back to the academy playground Turning to the shocked past student he approached them and started."I think you three better come with me."His expression concerned as they nodded standing they grabbed their papers to follow Hinata eye tearing up as they followed him in the academy Iruka motioning them to sit stated.' What happened."

"We didn't mean to. 'Naruto lip was trembling Chouji's as well as he spoke up his voice breaking. 'When they yelled I just reacted I didn't I wouldn't.'

"It's alright I know it happens."Iruka spoke softly trying to comfort them he suggested Maybe it's best until things settle down that you don't carry your weapons, I know this is hard on you and it will take time. I going to speak to the Hokage and get you three-time off after your experience I think it's best."

None of them denied it Hinata was crying Iruka gently patted her back saying.' It's alright Hinata."

"We could have hurt them Iruka Sensei the girl cried with guilt

Iruka bending down took her hands into his saying.' You didn't Hinata Konohamaur Meogi and Udon our fine frighten,but there fine the important thing is you three are willing to talk about your experience your not hiding it most Shinobi would and that isn't a good thing,but showing your willing to deal with it shows all three of you Have such strength and I proud I also know it will take sometime don't let yourself fall apart you didn't mean to."

"They're going to hate me."Naruto lips quivered at the thought he really liked Konohamaru now he messed it up and the boy would hate him.

Moving to hug Naruto Iruka pulled back as his tears filled saying.' Naruto Konohamaru isn't going to hate you. I promise I will talk to him and the others and explain you just had a difficult mission I let him know his shouting made you react I am positive he will understand.'

"But what if he doesn't.'

"He will."Iruka pressed firmly saying."Why don't you three go home get some rest you still look so tired a good rest would do you good.'

"We have to fill out the mission reports," Chouji interjected.

"Don't worry about them now I 'll talk to the Hokage. I am positive she will understand now just leave what you have here and you can finish it later go get some rest alright."

All three nodded Hinata drying her tears like Naruto and Chouji they quietly made their way from the room heading toward their homes Iruka concerned eyes followed before moving to leave he needed to get someone to watch over his class he really needs to talk to the Hokage.

Knocking he entered in at the call of the fifth Hokage her eyes were bleary and bloodshot Iruka assumed she must have been sleeping he brown eyes glaring at him she snorted saying."Oh, it's you Iruka."

'Forgive me for interrupting your work, but I think we need to discuss something."

" I hope this is important I barely have time to sleep with all these blasted reports to look through. She grunted cocking her head she eyed the man asking".Shouldn't you be at the academy."

"I left my student's with another Sensei.'

"Growing worried she added."This must really be important."

"It is," he confirmed saying."Are you aware that Naruto Hinata and Chouji have returned from their mission."

"Shizune mentioned something about said the little brat shoved a large sack at her filled with frigging money, but he has yet to bring in my report ugh sometimes that brat really ticks me off."She groaned thought in fondness

Iruka speaking up in his student's defense."Lady Tsunade Naruto report will have to wait along with Hinata and Chouji."

Sitting up, her eyes twitched in annoyance asking."Excused me is there a reason Mind you it better be good."

"There mission did not go well."

"Damn don't tell me the brat screwed up another mission."She groaned thinking of ways to torture him

Iruka explained.'No they compleated the mission and the money was the rest of the pay with an extra bonus."

"Wait a minute I'm confused the mission is always paid for in advance granted I am a bit confused by the large extra sum, but what are you trying to say Iruka."

"We were deceived Hokage the C-class mission you sent three genins on was a farce it was, in fact, a S-class mission even higher if there was a rank.'

"Do what!" The women shouted taking to her feet with angry.

"Explained she demanded."

The merchants they were to be escorting were in truth samurai ninja and with them they were escorting a princess who was to be delivered safely to the Rain village where a wedding was to take place to solidify a treated. Only a village in the rock country, as well as the Water country, did not want this treaty to take place so they started a war. A war in which Naruto Hinata and Chouji were then forced to fight in."

"My god! Are they alright.'Tsunade exclaimed moving around her desk with worry ready to run off to the hospital.

"Physically they are nearly unharmed a miracle as it is, but emotional I'm concerned."

"Tell me everything.'She ordered.

I don't know the whole story.'Iruka admitted saying, But last night I opened my door to find three very exhausted physically and mental genin children. Naruto I could expect to come to me, but Hinata and Chouji I was a bit surprised it must have been horrible it was horrible every one of them cried in my arms last night shaking and cold because of what happened. There only genin there not even prepared for such a psychological thing to happen. I am really concerned about their mental state it good that they opened up, but earlier there was an incident near the academy. Konohamaru and two of my other student's were startled the three and Naruto Hinata and Chouji reacted violently. None of them have ever reacted like that. I am requesting them to be put on leave at least until they have time to sort the memories and deal with what happened Maybe a vacation away from the village might do them some good all I know is they can hardly eat or sleep and Naruto even got ill this morning.

"I kill them."Tsunade seethed clenching her fist in thought of the rain village deceit

Iruka reminding her. 'As much as I would love to follow your thought we are allies and to do anything could start a war one we do not need."

"Shut up don't remind me."The fifth snapped smashing her desk with her fist she growled."From now on any and I mean any request comes in from Rain you send them to me personally I will deal with them directly."

"Alright .'Iruka agreed before asking.' Will you approve my request for leave and maybe send them out of the village for a vacation. I think maybe if they could relax a little they might be able to open up more they were traumatized I won't lie to you everything that happened wasn't something they were prepared for but trying to push them now when they are not ready to talk about it more than they already have could be harmful."

"I agree," Tsunade spoke saying."I think I have just the place for them Kakashi team is being sent out in a few hours for service at a resort Island they should be gone for three weeks to a month or so just simple jobs of service cleaning and delivering pretty much a routine D-class mission with no sign of trouble."

"They need a vacation, not another mission."Iruka frowned.

"I wasn't finished she snapped.

"Iruka didn't even flinch beginning to get quite use to her mood swing he waited silently she spoke. 'As I said it's a resort Island with fun oceans and beaches and just about anything a person can do to relax so what I am suggesting is to send Naruto Hinata and Chouji along with Kakashi and his team Sakura Lee and Shikamaru. Now that Sasuke gone and Naruto was on another mission I assigned Kakashi to lead those three."She explained

Iruka nodded as she continued."For the next month or until you and I deem they are ready Naruto Hinata and Chouji are on leave they are to be given the pay for an S-class mission and a bonus.

"I think that is fair.' Iruka agreed

"Tell them to pack and plan on being gone for the next month I will inform Kakashi of the situation. I will make sure he is aware of what happened so he can keep an eye on them for any trouble."

"Alright." Iruka nodded Turning to leave

Tsunade called out.'Tell them to pack summer clothing lucky brats.'She snorted wishing it was her going o the vacation left alone she turned back to the work on her desk groaning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not wanting to go home alone Naruto invited Hinata and Choji to his apartment grabbing his cards they wereplayign a game when Iruka came to visit.

Glancing up, naruto smiled at his Sensei saying.'Hi Iruka Sensei why aren't ou in class."

Iruka gentle scolded them in a teasing manner.'I thought i old you three to go home and rest."

naruto poouted playfully protested we weren't tired Irukas Sensei and we been here the whole time.'

"I was teasing Iruka spoke saying.'You saved me time I came here to tell you to pack actual all three of you to pack your going on a mission.'

All three faces dropped Naruto voice."But we just got home do we have to.'

"Iruka ruffled Naruto hair gentle explaing." It's not exactly you mission your more going on vacation for the next month the hokage has approved it your Sensei Kakashi sakura Lee and Shikamaru have a D-XClass mission for the next month at a hoilday resort though they are gettng paid for a C-class their mission is only a D because they will be doing services around the resort while you thre get a paid holiday."

"You joking."Naruto brightens up in excitement.'

"I joke you not so you two best hurry on home and pack make sure to pack summer clothing you all leave in the next few hours your to report to the gate to meet up with the others."

"Iruka Sensei.' Naruto cried in happiness nearly Knocking his old Sensei over as he threw his self at him hugging him."

Iruka just smiled returning the hug before pulling the boy off of him Naruto was always one to get excitable. "Alright settle down you better get packing ."

"Awesome one whole month in luxury."Naruto pumped his fist Chouji exclaim a smiling lighting his lips.' All the food we can eat.'

Hinata joins in on the excitement.' Oh, the ocean and beaches Naruto isn't it exciting.'

"Sakura is going to be so jealous."Naruto snickered a grin lighting his face Iruka gentle scolding.' Try not to rub it in Naruto.'

"Ah, Iruka Sensei you're no fun.' The boy complained still grin exclaiming."Alright, we need to pack."

"Oh we better get home." Hinata exclaimed chouji following her wavign tonaruto they said their good bye's Chouji shouting.'Don't foprget to bring your cards naruto I'm going to figure out how you really do that."

"I told you I'm pysicic."naruto shouted behind them Iruka was a bit confused,but was glad there seemed to be some happiness in them as heturned back to Naruto and spoke."You becareful and try to stay ou of trouble."

"It's vacation I'm suppose to find trouble.'Nauto tased Iruka bopped him o the head lightly stating.'Not the kind of dangerous troubel and please try to cotrol your trouble making skeem i worry about you.'

"Oh Iruka Sensei you worry to much."naruto replied thought he was tuched by the man's worry Iruka pulled him in a hug saying.'I need to get back to the academy and won't be able to see you before you leave so safe journey and promise me you will stay out of trouble."

"Well I promise to stay out of the dangerous kind.'Naruto offered Iruka smiling replied."I guess that is about the best i will get." before sayiong.'Hasve fun and relax but remebr when you thre get back I still want to talk about what happened on your mission."

Naruto face paled frowning he nodded he didn' mind talking to Iruka about it. It was just hard."

"Kep your spirits up naruto everything will work out.'Iruka promised Hugging the boy again he left them to pack.

Back at the hokage tower, Tsunade looke dtoward her window grunting.'Glad you showed up on time for once."

"I was hanging around figured i might as well come by ."Kakashi answered sitting perched on the window seal with his orange tatci book in his hadn reading.

"Thank you so much."She dryly replied saying.'I have a mission for you."

catching his attention he glanced from his book frowning he spoke.' I assumed I already had a mission one my team and I will be leaving for in the next hour has there been a change.' he questione putting his book away he jumped to stand i the room moving toward her desk.

Tsunade explained."Your mission still the same you will continue on to the resort for the next month I am just adding a personal mission for you to do.'

"Personal.' Kakashi one exposed eyebrow raised curiously.

"yes, it's sort of a mission to babysit.'

"Crossign his ams his brow arched further as he questioned.'Babysit who.'

"I am sending three extra children with you on you mission only they are not a part of the mission merely on vacation i want you to watch out for them make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Mind explaining further."Kakashi demanded lightly placing his hands on the desk he leaned in Tsunade roleld her eyes explaining.'Hinata chouji and naruto have been placed on leave for the next month and pending I am sendign them to the resort for a paid vacation i have already made the arrngement's and please give them these envelopes.'She handed him three very large envelope's Kakashi glanced at them then her asking."What is going on since when do genin get paid Vacation.'He questioned knowing here was more to this story.

"Since they have successfully completed an above average S-Class mission and survived it.' She declared.

"You sent three genin on a S-Class mission. 'Kakashi exclaimed a bit angry Naruto was his student he cared for him and to not be told about this beforehand irradiated him.

Settle down it isn't what you are thinking first of all it was suppose to be a simple C-Class escort only the Rai village deceived us."

"What happened he demanded." With worry.

"Naruto Hinata and Choji were to escort a large band of merchants to the rain village only the truth of it was it was an undercover escort for a princess from the star village she was to wed a villager to the rain to seal a treaty,but several villagers from the rock and the earth country revolted against it and Our three genin were caught up in a very large war it is a miracle they survived reativly unharmed,but Iruka came to me to request leave because they showed up last ight at his door nearly drowned from th rain codl as ice. They came to him because they were scared from it a lot of really horrible things happened and they were ot prepared for the emotional effect but worrie d Iruka th most is there was incident at the academy three student Starled them and they nearly struck them dead with Kunia knifes.'

This is serious."Kakashi stated.

'I realize that Iruka and I talked and we realize the memory is to fresh for them to explain everything that happened they need time to sort the emotions that is why they are going on vacation your mission is to watch out for them take note of any strange behavior we should be concerned abut ad make sure nothing happens you might want to warn your team about starting them .What I mean is yelling or shouting can set them off this isn't soemthign simple they witness true horror any genin there age would probably snap under the pressure."

"They should never have been there in the first place."Kakashi snapped now more concerned about his student's mental state."

"believe me if i had know they wouldn't have and I promise you any request with the rain village will be considered suspsious and will be ivestigated beforehand from now on."

"What about these envelopes.' Kakashi questioned.

That is their pay being as they completed the S-class mission successfully they will get the pay for on as well as a bonus for stay alive. Now there rooms for all of you have been paid for though will admit I may have spoiled the vacation brats a little I owe them that much for sending them out on a mission of death."She sighed feeling guilty.

Kakashi shook his head faintly smiling he replied.' If a month in luxury isn't saying I'm sorry I'm not sure what else could."

Tsunade laughed saying.' Oh alright I get the point,but still I owe them not only did they finish the mission successfully completely unprepared they also brought our village nearly a million extra n cash apparently the rain made sure we still wanted to be allies after what Naruto Hinata and Chouji had been through I thik they deserve some benefit from the payment.'

"can't argue there," Kakashi admitted asking.' Is there anything else." standing up he placed the envelopes in his pocket.

"Just one more thing Iruka mentioned naruto got ill this morning keep a close eye on him make ure he isn' oming down with anything I glance through his medical reords and well truthfully beside the fights and battle he has been in there not even oe bit of evidence he has ever been ill with any bug of any kind it could be the power of the fox imprisoned in him he has fast healing which makes me believe that brat could be sufferign more along te lines of mental exhaustion I want to know if he is so we can do something about it before it becomes a problem."

Kakashi nodded understanding he cared for Naruto he was his student a good friend fi there was something ailing him he wanted to do what he could to help him.

"Well, that' about it I seen Iruka inform them to pack he will tell them to meet you at th gate .'

very well I guess I should be going then.'

"Showing up on time Kakashi," Tsunade questioned with a smirk added in warning.' Be careful they might attack you thinking your someone else."

Kakashi just snorted disappearing through the window Tsunade laughing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Excited about this vacation, Naruto met up with Chouji and Hinata Chouji exclaiming."I told my dad and mum I was heading off for Vacation my dad he nearly fell over exclaiming.' Since when do genin get to go on vacation." He didn't, believe me, can you believe it.' Chouji laughed a bag of chips in his hand though he didn't seem to be eating them."

"My Dad acted the same," Hinata admitted.

Naruto snickered saying.' Man this is cool a whole month of sun and fun I can't wait."

"I am going to lay on the beach every day.' Hinata sighed with contentment.

"I'm going to sample all the food. 'Chouji grinned

Naruto adding Me I'm just going to sit back and relax kick my feet up man this is so cool. 'he stated again pumping his fist in the air Turning to the three saying.' Hey, let's make a pack.'

"What kind of pack.' Chouji questioned

'To have as much fun as we can to try everything and not be afraid to."Naruto adding softly.' We have one life to live let's live it to the fullest."

Placing his hand out Hinata nodded in agreement Chouji following as they placed their hands together vowing this month was there's they wouldn't be afraid it was time to really live life now truly knowing what death meant some things they did not see before.

"To life," Naruto said with a grin

Hinata and Chouji echoing" To life."

Throwing their hands up they smiled brightly Hinata hooked her arms between her teammates as they skipped toward the gate no longer would she waste time on being shy life was too short for that.

Arriving at the gate, Sakura caught sight of them waving she called out.' Naruto.'

"Hi Sakura," he waved in return the three of them approached her Shikamaru glanced at Hinata and Chouji arms laced together he raised his brow to his friend who just smiled and shrugged." Troublesome.' Shikamaru thought glancing up at the clouds Sakura asking."Are you three leaving for a mission to."

"Nope were going on vacation.' Naruto announced grinning ear to ear Chouji and Hinata nodding as well

Hinata speaking up."Where to leave for one month can you believe it.'

"You three are troublesome Genin don't get Vacation.'

"Not usually, but in this case they do.' A voice spoke up everyone turning to Kakashi

Sakura exclaiming" Your Early."

Naruto Hinata and Chouji all pulled a weapon there face Turning to anger Naruto growled.' Who are you? What have you done with our Sensei.?"

Kakashi was a bit taken back certainly not expecting this perhaps he should have taken the Hokage's warning seriously as he rolled his eyes saying. " Calm down Naruto. I am KAKASHI so will you three put those weapons away."

"Hell no," Chouji growled

Shikamaru choked in surprise he had never seen his best friend act like that

Hinata snapping as well."Prove it"

"First of all do you not think I would not have already killed you ." Kakashi bluntly stated

Sakura exclaiming.' Naruto what are you three doing.'

Stay out of this Sakura you have no idea." Naruto snapped.

Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other in surprise wondering what was going on here.

Kakashi just stood calmly thinking these brats had been very affected by their last mission. Calmly speaking up." Naruto if I was an enemy do you not think I would have already attacked.

You would not have got far."A voice growled behind him

Kakashi turned in surprise to see a clone of Naruto standing behind him with a Kunai ready to strike he had not even sensed it when had his student got so good at that he had to wonder and it concerned him.

"Is not the day filled with the spring of youth a voice announced startling Naruto Hinata and Chouji

The three reacting threw their Kunai in the air before realizing just who's voice had spoken all three looked on in horror at what they had done Rock lee moved quickly Naruto kunai only scratching him.

"Oh my god we did it again," Naruto exclaimed in shock Hinata and Chouji standing in shock.

"You have improved my spring time rival I will have to dance on my toe's lee announced completely oblivious to what was going on

Kakashi frowned in deep concern wondering if this vacation was such a good idea there mission and the effect where worrisome

Naruto exclaim."God Lee, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Ripping his shirt, he placed it over the very small scratch Hinata started crying Naruto turned helplessly pleading."No Hinata it will be alright. Don't cry."

Moving to her he pulled his arm comforting her patting her back gently she cried in her hands. Lee looked on confused his bushy brows scrunched up Chouji just stood there staring.

Not knowing what else to do Naruto snapped."Hinata Hyuuga look at me right now!" His tone was similar to the on Iruka often used with him when he was in trouble Hinata reacting jerked her head up her tear drying as Naruto gripped her chin glancing into her eyes he spoke."What did I tell you and Chouji?"

"Look to the distance."She sniffed.

"Then why are you not." Naruto snapped not harshly, but gentle.

Everyone glanced confused at them Sakura moving to intervened was stopped by Kakashi wanting to see where this was going he gentle silenced her and motioned for her to watch.

"It's because I mean-.'Hinata stuttered

Chouji breaking in. "We can't redo mistake's only correct them and work harder at preventing them," he quietly stated

Naruto slapped him on the back releasing Hinata's chin gave him a smile saying."Exactly because what lies in the distance is the future the past is behind us we have one life." he pointed out

Hinata drying her tears faintly smiled Chouji following together exclaimed."One life to live and to live to the fullest."

"Right now let's go we have a vacation to look forward to."Naruto grinned brightly trying to encourage them grabbing their wrist he pulled them on toward the gate leaving the rest to follow

Sakura asking."Kakashi Sensei what going on?"

"I believe you team mate is growing up."Kakashi eye danced in amusement and pride.

"How troublesome."Shikamaru lazily spoke with a sigh he glanced to the clouds his mind filled with concern of what was truly going on underneath it all.

"Naruto he is different has something happened."Lee questioned frowning an action he did not do often.

Sometimes even a ninja needs a break."Kakashi vaguely replied moving out to follow leaving his students to do the same.


End file.
